


DogMeat

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Drug Use, M/M, Post Apocalyptic World, Violence, War, War Never Changes, i guess servent sounds better, kenny is gonna die a lot, nuclear bombs went off, probably a lot of fallout references, the Tweak's are kinda fucked up, would slave be a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: In a post apocalyptic nuclear world, there are survivors and clans of people who struggle together to survive. Some are friendly, and others aren't so much. Though they all share one common goal; stay alive.Craig is a simple scavenger that gets unlucky, Tweek is next in line to rule his own tribe of people.Two different groups of people, and even though it may not seem like it, they can both learn a lot from one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep starting stories hhh
> 
> War boy Tweek is amazing and there's not a whole lot of content for him smh
> 
> Not a whole lot of drug use, but it's going to be there in later chapters. Most chapters though will have violence since I need to test those scenes out.

" _It was green a long while ago, with white snow and tall, purple mountains. Deer and rabbits were abundant and life in this quiet mountain town was eventful. That was, until the bombs went off._

_North Korea and the United States got into an argument about nuclear policies among other things and push came to shove and Korea sent over nuclear bombs, and the US retaliated with the same. The areas were destroyed and the rest of the world soon ended in the same fate over petty wars._

_20 years later, people began to rise back to the surface and began to adapt to the new environment._

_150 years later, people have taken to groups, some hostile and some friendly. Some were just down right savages._

_The Tweak's and they're gang of crazies for example. The leader, Richard, ruthless and a sociopath, has no remorse for anyone or anything. His wife, a slight bit more caring, though can be just as ruthless. No one really knows her name, some think it's Marry._

_And of course, their psychotic son, Tweak Tweak. The embodiment of what horrible people the whole lot really are. He leads most of their supply runs and has a killer aim. He's killed many of us, you know, son."_

  
Craig nodded to his mother. "I know mom. You've told me this story before." Laura sighed and put her hand on Craig's shoulder. "I know, Craig. I just want you to be careful tomorrow, okay? Theyve got too many of us, but more will die if we don't get those supplies."

Craig put his hand on his mothers shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I know, mom. I'll be careful. I promise." Laura smiled and kissed her sons forehead. "Thank you. Now, go with your friends and train, you gotta stay strong." Craig nodded, agreeing with her before he parted off, going over to his friend.

  
Clyde rose a brow at him. "Dude, you're 23 and your mom still treats you like a child." He mocked, making Craig flip him off. "At least I don't cry like one, dick." Clyde narrowed his eyes and him and punched his arm, making Craig laugh as he walked with his childhood friend to the training area.

  
Stan was the leader for training purposes and battle strategies. Even though Craig disliked the four that were somehow running this group, he had to admit they weren't doing a bad job at keeping people safe.

They had a wall around a good couple blocks of what used to be their relatives home, they owned the police station, the old school, community center and the church. The police station still had guns and ammo when they got here, and they learned to make and use what they have for more weapons.

They didn't use the guns to train with usually, it'd waste ammo, but the group was well skilled in ranged and melee weapons. Ranged was what they were training with today.

"Ugh, do we have to? The strings hurt my fingers." Craig complained. He much rather get up close and personal in combat. Stan just rolled his eyes as he shoved the bow in Craig's hands. "Then wear a glove, dumbass." Craig huffed as he walked over and grabbed a quiver with some arrows and took the last target on the line.

Clyde soon stopped over by him, opting to start conversation. "Do you remember who's going on the raid tomorrow? I totally wasn't listening." He lifted his bow with an arrow ready, shooting it off, the arrow landing on the second ring from the bulls eye. Craig rolled his eyes as he aimed and used his gloved hand to pull back the string. "Us, Kenny and.. A few others but I wasn't listening either." He admitted, firing his shot, hitting the line between the third and fourth ring, which made him curse.

Clyde chuckled as he lined up another shot. "I heard that Tweak kid is going to be on the supply wagon, should we worry?" He hit the second ring again and let out a frustrated sound. "Nah, I wouldn't. I've seen him before on a patrol. He's all twitchy, my dad says his parents feed him meth." Craig fired again, the arrow getting closer to the middle of the target.

"My dad says he's a ruthless killer. All the Tweak's are, it must run in the family." It was obvious Clyde was getting nervous, his shot landed farther away from the middle this time. Craig pulled his string back and paused to think a moment. "Well, even if he is, we'll be fine. We got a plan, remember?" He let go, and the arrow hit the center of the target, earning a small smile out of the monotoned boy.

"Alright guys, trainings done with, go to your stations." Stan called out, all in the training yard returning their bows and arrows. Craig and Clyde had a gap of free time so they headed to the community center, which was turned into a bar of sorts. There were kids and adults here, kids drinking soft drinks of course.

The duo sat at the adult side of the bar, ordering themselves a beer to help them relax. All the alcohol was made here in the community, using the bottles over and over again to recycle, if only more people did that before this mess.

Jimmy, their friend, being handicapped and all usually tended to the bar, though he had a pretty good aim with ranged weapons and often hunted and helped out whenever he could. He also got good at telling jokes and playing songs, so he helped keep spirits in the community up.

"H-here you are fellas." The boy spoke as he gave the duo two bottles of beer. "How was train-tr-training?" Craig popped off the bottle cap and set it on the table, taking a swig from it before he gave a negative reply, Clyde doing the opposite and insisting that he's gotten better.

"You almost shot Karen, Kenny would've killed you, if she didn't first anyway." Craig retaliated, earning a protest from Clyde and a grin from Jimmy. "So you almost killed it out there, Clyde?" Craig gave a small snort and Clyde rolled his eyes, though he smiled at the joke.

It wasn't long before they were notified that they had to get to work, them saying goodbye to Jimmy and walking out of the community center.

They spent the rest of their day making bullets and testing out a few newly made guns, which all but one worked, getting gunpowder sprayed all over Craig and making Kyle, the supervised of the weapons, laugh at him.

At dinner, which was some radiated deer (their bodies more adjusted to the radio active meat), his parents lectured him on the dangers of the Tweak's and to be careful. Craig didn't think much of it until he was in bed and he payed awake, finally fully realizing that he had a great possibility of dying tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This marks the first of the fighting scenes. No main characters really die here but there is death. 
> 
> Again, this book is to practice these kinds of scenes! So criticism would be greatly appreciated 
> 
> Also I haven't read over this chapter so there may be mistakes

He was nervous. When was he never nervous? He can hear the chanting, smell the blood, taste the adrenaline running throughout his entire body. His bare feet focused on the ground, scratching the dirt with his toes as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes when the sound of chains hit his ears and the gate was lifted.

Tweek was dressed in trousers and his bare chest painted with a few family symbols, his face and chest was decorated in ash as well. He had a thin frame, though he still had a good bit of muscle on him. He held a dagger in one hand, which he was flipping in effort to calm himself down.

The gate that separates him from the fighting arena slowly opens, and Tweek steps out with three other men who hold daggers. As they step into place at their sides of the arena, the gates behind them close and they stare at each other, analyzing each other.

Once the war horn is sounded, Tweek screams as both sides start running at each other. Tweek swings his dagger at the first attacker, slicing their arm, then stabbing them in the gut before reaching the dagger out and kicking them, grabbing their dagger and throwing it at the other attacker, the blade landing right in their throat.

The third man got behind Tweek and managed to cut his arm. The blond growled in pain and, with a screech, drove his dagger into the mans chest, making them cough up blood and wheeze before Tweek pulled out his dagger and let them fall to the ground.

Tweek took heavy breaths as he made sure the three were going to stay on the ground before he let out another war cry and raised his dagger in the air, the audience cheering for him as he did so.

  
"You going to be okay for the supply run tomorrow, son?" Tweek rolled his eyes at his father from where he sat in his room, getting his wound cleaned by the medic they had working in their house. "Always am." Not like you care. But he left that last bit out, he already had a fight with him about that. Richard grinned and gave a nod. "Ah good, we sure do need those coffee beans. And the sugar. And the metal." He stated as he walked out, listing various items that they would get on the raid as he walked.

Tweek scoffed, what a narcissist. He hissed slightly as he felt the blond next to him start to bandage his arm. "Sorry there, Tweek." He apologized, being a bit gentler as he continued to bandage his arm.

"Does it really have to have a bandage, Butters?" Tweek complained, looking down at his arm. Butters nodded. "Yup! You guys might be more resistant to the rads then most, but that doesn't mean it still isn't filthy out there! You don't wanna loose that arm, now, do ya?" Tweek shuddered at the thought and shook his head. He needed his arms to survive!

He just doesn't want to look like a wuss and wear a bandage. Blood was sorta seeping through though, making it look a bit worse than it was. So, in Tweek's book, he should still hold up his reputation.

After butters was done, he instructed Tweek to take it easy and get rest. Tweek was glad for the break, usually having to keep up appearances and such to keep his reputation up. People would kill to be in charge.

He decided he'd go to his back yard and shoot his bow. He had many targets set up around the yard, some far away, and some even moved (thanks to a water pulley system). He hit every target, most of them on the bulls eye. He nodded to himself before he grabbed his dagger and started training with that.

  
Tweek was in his room, carving a piece of wood when his father walked in and told him it was time to head out. Tweek just nodded to his father, setting his unfinished deer carving on his side table before he got up and redid his ash and war symbols. He was already up, not sleeping the night before due to the coffee he drank. He hasn't slept in a few days at that, though the coffee that he relied on should help him stay up.

  
Tweek stood by as he watched the slaves load one of the trucks they were taking. This would be the one he was on, the first truck that would be sent out. This one would have some weapons on it for the journey up, and will be the one carrying the weapons they'd get back to their camp. He made sure he had the essential things he needed for his trip, some food, water, and as many flammable things he was allowed to have in one place.

Tweek hopped in the back of the pickup truck once everything was in order, him slapping the side of the truck to signal the driver off. The boring part was getting the supplies, no one attacked you then. But when your heading back? That's when the fun begins.

  
As Tweek expected, a rival truck was seen on a nearby dirt road, followed by two other trucks. Tweek felt himself grin, this is it, this is the fun part. Tweek grabbed a long stick with dynamite tied to the end of it. He lit the fuse and threw the stick up in the air with a war cry, all his men at attention now. When the tnt blew up in the air, shots were fired from both sides. Tweek mostly fought with his sticks of explosives, managing to destroy one of the trucks on the opposite end of the road.

When the gunfire started calming down from the rivals side, Tweek grabbed an automatic weapon and with a war cry, he hopped out of the truck and took cover behind a nearby rock. He fought from there, some of his men moving up too, until just four remain, who had now seemed to run out of ammo.

On Tweek's signal, he and a few of his men roughly rounded up the survivors and bound their hands together. Tweek took a look at them one by one. There were two brunettes, a blond and a raven haired man. Each of which didn't look to excited to be here, and one of the brunettes looked about ready to cry, so Tweek took advantage of that.

"What? Your gonna cry? Do you really want your last moments to be so embarrassing?" He sniffed and shook his head before a new voice spoke up. "Leave him alone." The Raven said. Tweek narrowed his eyes at the man. "What are you going to do, make me?" The mans face didn't change, and before Tweek could speak again, the other blond spoke up.

"Your just a pussy, I bet even Clyde over there can beat you up. Twitchy." Everyone went silent as Tweek turned to glare at the man. Without a word, Tweek whipped out his knife and stabbed the man multiple times in the gut, making them gasp and fall to the ground, coughing up blood.

Tweek huffed and ordered his men to round up the remaining three, one of them crying hysterically until duct tape was slapped across his mouth. The rest of the way back to base was relatively uneventful, save for the whispering the three rivals were doing, earning them a swift hit to their head with the back of Tweek's rifle.

  
Once they were back, Tweek and two of his men force the three rivals to The 'main hall', which was where his parents were. They made the three men get on their knees, Tweek stepping in front of them and explaining where they got the men.

Tweek's father seemed pleased as he nodded. He whispered with his wife a moment before Tweek's mother stood up. "We've made the decision for you to have your own personal servent, son. You may pick from these three since you've captured them, the remaining two will work in the fields."

A mumbled cry of protest came from the brunette with tape over his mouth, Tweek's father seemed amused. Tweek however was on the fence with this decision. He wouldn't let anyone know it, but he wasn't particularly fond of the whole slave thing. He wouldn't defy his parents though, so he considered the three in front of him.

The brunettes were scared and shaking, obviously so. But, the dark haired man seemed to be taking this rather well, even though Tweek could tell he was looking for an escape route. Maybe he could use that for his advantage.

Tweek went up to the black haired man and roughly pulled him up by his restraints. "This one." He grunted out, and his parents nodded, seemingly pleased. Tweek's men also nodded and started pushing the other two out of the hall, one resisting and calling out muffled cries to the Raven haired man, who seemed to frown at the action.

The Raven sighed as he looked down. So much for a quick supply raid, now he was servant to the most high strung and crazy person in what's left of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some drug use near the end.
> 
> And also I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I hope this all makes sense.
> 
> I want to clarify I don't condone drug use, it's only for the plot. Don't do drugs, drugs are bad, mkay?

Craig had been led to the crazy blondes room, which was, for lack of a better term, a mess. There were clothes strewn about evreywhere, different cups and various trash across the room. It looked like a bomb went off in here. 

Tweek grabbed a wooden, creaky chair out of the mess and set it upright in front of his bed. He pointed to it and ordered Craig to sit, which the Raven did begrudgingly. Tweek sat across from him on his bed, sitting with his arms resting on his legs. He looked at Craig with narrowed eyes, like he was judging him.

"What did you do back at your camp?" Tweek asked. Craig just glared at him, deciding to make an act of defiance by spitting on the floor by Tweek's feet. Tweek stared at the spot for a minute before shaking his head, a dissatisfied on his face. "Okay." He says, grabbing his dagger and flipping it around once before he went around the back of Craig and placed the blade against Craig's neck. "Let's try that again. What did you do at your camp?" He asked more firmly.

Craig gulped as he decided he liked the idea of staying alive rather then continuing to be stubborn. "I'm just a scavenger, everyone there was." He answered, that being pretty honest. Kenny was there, and he was head of first aid, though he thinks he ran away during the fight.

Tweek scoffed. "Everyone's a scavenger. What did you specifically do?" Craig resisted the urge to groan. "I trained? Worked on the camp? Nothing special." Tweek considered this a moment before he took the dagger off of Craig's neck and went to stand in front of him. 

"You better at hand to hand or ranged?" The blond asked and Craig gave a confused look. "Hand to hand?"

"Why were you on the raid?"

"I had to be?" 

"What's your last name?"

"Tucker?" 

"Never heard of you before." 

"I wouldn't expect you too.." Craig was feeling uneasy with these questions, he didn't get the point of them. Tweek looked like he was going to continue his questioning before a knock came at the door and another blond poked his head through. "Tweek? How's the arm? Oh, look! Who's that fella?" 

Craig turned his head to look at the new voice. The blond had a scar on their left eye, and seemed way too friendly to be here. "I'm fine butters. What do you want?" Tweek asked, dropping the blade from Craig's neck and turning around. Craig let out a relieved sigh and slouched in his seat.

"Oh! Well, your mom says you should go get some winter clothes! And that your servant there should have some too, in- in case of frostbite." He nodded to himself as if to confirm that was all he had to say. Tweek rolled his eyes and groaned. "She knows I don't- fine. Whatever. Get up." Tweek grabbed the rope that bound Craig's hands together and yanked him up off the chair he was in. 

"Ow- hey!" The Raven protested, shutting his mouth as Tweek rose his dagger. In one swift movement, Craig's bindings were cut and he immediately started rubbing his wrists. There was a moment of consideration where he thought about escaping right then and there, but a quick look at Tweek's dagger made him think otherwise. He'd surly die right there on the spot.

Tweek dismissed butters and motioned Craig to follow him as he sheathed his dagger. As they walked, they were mostly silent. Craig was taking in the camp they were in. There were small houses, most of them were pretty torn up, some without a roof. So, seeing a bunch of tents around made sense.

Though, things soon grew disturbing to Craig as he saw a group of people gathered around a radiated deer carcass, eating it with just their bare hands and teeth. He shuddered at the sight while Tweek only seemed to give it a glance.

They continued walking through the camp, Craig seeing a few more groups gathered at dead animal carcasses and some members fighting amongst themselves. Tweek only ever glanced at these events, continuing to walk. Craig also took notice that most of the members of this tribe kept their distance from the blond.

They soon came upon a market of sorts that was made up of tents. Tweek led him over to one that had a bunch of coats made from animal hide. He conversed with the shop keeper a moment before grabbing about three coats and making Craig hold them.

They went to another one for shoes, and another for pants, all of which Craig was made to haul around. "Why do I have to carry all of this?" Craig grunted as he tried to keep everything balanced in his arms. Tweek looked back at him from where he was walking. "Your a servent. Plus, all those are yours, I just need to make my mom think it's for both of us." 

Craig slowed his walking a moment, a perplexed expression on his face. "I wouldn't think marry would care that much." Craig said, mostly to himself. Tweek stopped and rose a brow at the other. "Marry? You mean my mom? Her names Helen- you really thought it was marry?" Craig felt embarrassed and looked away from Tweek, who let out a small laugh as he shook his head before he continued walking back to his house.

Tweek made Craig rearrange his closet as he crunched up some clear rocks into some powder like substance. He made Craig fetch him a straw, much to the Ravens confusion. Though, he did as told and grabbed a straw off the top of Tweek's dresser and gave it to the other. "What are gonna- what the fuck?" The confusion continued to grow in Craig's mind as he watched the blond in front of him inhale the powder into his nose with the straw.

When he lifted his head back up, he shook his head like a dog would and rubbed his nose, cursing and making a few groaning sounds. "What the fuck did you just do?" Craig asked, keeping his distance from the other. "Mnng, it's. It's, uh. I think this was meth." He stated as he scrapped the remaining powder and rocks into a small bag. 

"And, what's that?" Tweek thought a moment before shaking his head, looking amused. "You've never done drugs before?" That sent a bolt of unease through Craig. His mother and father always told him to stay away from that stuff, though he never knew exactly why, he still never went near it. "Oh my god, you really haven't." Tweek laughed, putting a hand on his face as he flopped to his back on his unmade bed. 

"That's- that's funny." He giggled. "I need to-" he was cut off by his door opening, Craig froze as he saw Tweek's father in the door way. "Ah, Tweek, celebrating I see." The blond made a 'woo' sound, making no move to look at his father or get up. "Hmm, yes. Well. We're running a bit low on food son. And since those three hunters are dead now, you need to go out and hunt, yes? Maybe your new.. Friend here can help you?" Tweek made a thumbs up, which seemed to satisfy Richard as he then closed the door and left.

Not long after, Tweek sat up and stretched, jumping up out of his bed and grabbing a bow from the mess on the ground. 

"Well," he stated. "Lets go, shall we?" Tweek almost left before he seemed to remember something. He grabbed his dagger, and flung it at Craig, who barley dogged the weapon, which stuck strait in the wall. "Hand to hand right? And we'll need that to cut up the bear." 

"Bear!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal death in this one? I mean, they're hunting so 
> 
> I didn't read this one over either so excuse any mistakes.

Clyde sniffed as he picked the buds off of the cannabis plant, placing them into a big woven basket he shared with another slave. He was chained to a long line of other slaves who were doing the same as he was, each looking as forlorn as the next. Clyde startled as he heard a voice beside him.

"You get used to it." He turned his head, looking at the dark skinned man next to him. "W-what?" He choked out. The darker man gestured with his eyes to the guards, warning him to keep working. Clyde turned back to his plant, clipping off another bud and placing it into the basket.

"Talk quiet, the guards have very little patience." The man said, continuing to work. Clyde gave a nod in response. Silence followed a few moments before the darker man spoke again. "My names Token." Clyde glanced at him before he replied with his name, feeling calmer now that he could say he knew somebody.

"How did you end up here?" Token asked, and Clyde squeezed his eyes shut at the question. "Failed raid." Came his uneven voice. Letting out a shaken breath, he quickly wiped at his eyes. He still felt guilty for his friend, Craig being taken away. For all he knew, the Raven was dead by now! Who knows what that crazy Tweak kid is capable of.

Clyde didn't ask why token was here, but the man shared anyway. "When I was younger, my village, you know, full of people colored like me? Was attacked by this group. The survivors were put to work. That was ten years ago." He shook his head at the memory, handling it a lot better then Clyde had with his.

"That's bad, man. Err, ever try to.. You know." Clyde jerked his head towards the door, and token seemed to catch on. "No. But I've thought about it. I'll tell you later." Clyde nodded, then almost fell backwards due to a loud sounding whistle. "Alright! Back two rows! Take the buds down for trimming! Hurry up!"

"There is no fucking way I'm getting up in the same tree as you." Craig stated, crossing his arms. Tweek huffed, agitated. "You will." He put his bow over his head and in a quick movement, snatched the dagger from Craig and threw it halfway up the tree. "Or you can stay down here and die. Whichever." The blond then turned to the tree and jumped up to the nearest branch, heaving himself up and continuing to climb.

By the time he got up to where the dagger was, he saw Craig starting to climb. He smiled to himself, feeling proud. He pulled himself up to the closest, thickest branch and sat himself on it, leaning his back against the tree.

It took a while, but soon Craig came up the tree, using the dagger to help himself once he got to it before he sat a branch lower from the blond. "If you break that blade, you're not coming back to camp." Tweek stated nonchalantly. Craig gulped as he inspected the blade to make sure he didn't break it.

Tweek looked down in the bushes from the tree, searching for movement. Craig had tried to speak up a few times, though he was just shut down with a harsh "shh!" It wasn't long before Tweek saw movement, though, it wasn't the bear they were looking for.

"What the fuck kind of a pig is that?" Craig spoke up. Tweek shook his head. "That's a boar, dumbass." The boar had two big tusks, followed by to smaller tusks combining from its bottom jaw. The boar as about as big as a wolf and was an ashy color, it's mane thick and spikes.

Tweek loaded up his bow, drawing back the arrow and narrowing his eyes. "We'll have to injure it so we can get that blade to its neck." Craig didn't have time to question him, Tweek firing the arrow soon after. The arrow hit the boars eye and the creature started squealing and bucking.

Tweek yelled at Craig to get down there, which the Raven did but he wasn't happy about it. Tweek watched from the tree as Craig fumbled down the tree and almost got himself killed while he slit the boars throat.

Once the pig stopped kicking, Tweek made his way down, much more gracefully then Craig had. Once down, he inspected the other male. Craig had a slash on his arm and what looked like a bite on his leg. Tweek let out a low whistle. "Man you need practice." Craig glared at him as he reached the boar and poked him with his bow to make sure it was dead.

"Alright, hand me the rope." Tweek ordered, and Craig just looked confused. "What rope?" Tweek narrowed his eyes.

"The rope I told you to get!"

"You never told me to get rope!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

Tweek let out a frustrated yell as he harshly snatched his dagger from Craig and threw it, the blade sticking in a nearby tree. Craig raised up his hands. "Whoa whoa, okay okay, I'm sorry I-" "I don't need your excuses." Tweek cut him off, huffing as he stalked over to retrieve his dagger.

Tweek carried on to grab the boar, using his knife to skin it as he mumbled frustratedly. He soon got the skin off the creature and he handed it to Craig. Though, the other boy didn't take it, for the hide was dripping with blood. "What do you want me to do with that?"

Tweek rolled his eyes. "It's to cover up with. We're staying the night. We came for a bear. We're leaving with a bear. We're going to see someone come sunrise." When Craig still didn't take it, Tweek just shrugged as he let the fur drop to the ground and he went off to go find fire wood.

When Tweek came back with his arms full of wood, he saw that Craig had set up a small pit to put the fire. Tweek was grateful for that, though he didn't say anything as he arranged his sticks and logs in the pit. After getting some dried tinder on the wood, Tweek took a piece of flint out of his pocket, using his dagger to spark it until a flame erupted onto the tinder. Tweek smiled as he saw the flame grow, watching it a bit before he went to cut a few pieces of meat off of the boar.

It wasn't long before they set up a few sticks so they were able to turn the meat over the fire. For now, they covered the rest of the boar with a discarded tarp they had found nearby.

While Tweek turned the meat, Craig asked him how he wasn't shivering, and a glance at Craig told Tweek that it must've been cold out. They skies were growing dark so Tweek's guessed it made sense. The blond thought about it a moment before he decided to bid Craig with an answer. "I can't feel temperature. I also can't smell. I can see pretty good at night though, so it evens out." He shrugged, and judging by Craig's expression, the man was confused.

"How does that work?" He asked, and Tweek shrugged. "I think it's the radiation. I guess you guys can't but I can even drink the rain water." Tweek was getting bored of this conversation, his expression bland. He wasn't used to having so much social interaction, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

They spent the rest of the evening in mostly quiet, after dining, Craig felt tired. Tweek still was wide awake so he stayed up, watching as Craig pulled the fur he cut off the boar over him, fur side touching him while the still bloody side was facing up.

Tweek sighed as he leaned against a nearby tree, he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep that night, so he just kept a lookout for wild animals that the blood would surly attract. Tweek would just be able to chase them away with a stick of fire, which he was glad for since his limbs were tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! It means a lot! Comments, criticism, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
